I'll fight for you
by Sharpcharm
Summary: Damon saving Elena in 3x05. Just my thought of how when Stefan bites Elena is going to happen. One-shot right now, but might be continuous.


**This is my thought on the promo of episode five. Only I only did the part where Stefan bites Elena, and the rest if just my imagination. Hope it's good.**

* * *

><p>Elena gasped as she saw the nightmare of her dreams face to face. Klaus was standing in front of her smirking at her. She gulps slowly hoping he would think she was Katherine. She said nothing and just stood their glaring at him, as he was glaring at her.<p>

"There's my girl" His voice filled with sarcasm.

Elena realized he knew it was him and tried to run away, but Klaus quickly grabbed her. She tried screaming, but he puts his hand around her mouth and speeds off with her.

* * *

><p>Katherine smirked and sauntered as she walked in front of Damon. Damon moved back and she rolls her eyes.<p>

"Come on Damon, I'm not going to rape you. Just get in the car"

Damon scoffs. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you spill your guts"

Katherine sighs as she remembered Damon being hardhead. She slowly reaches in her pocket and pulls out Elena's necklace.

"Remember this?" She dangles it in his face.

"Where did you get that?" Damon says trying to grab it, but Katherine quickly moves it back.

She smirks at him and waggles her fingers at him. "I just won't give answers out like that. But I will tell you that your favorite villian is in town and Elena might be depending on this"

Damon growls and grabs her by the neck. He slams her on the car. "Where are they?"

Katherine only smirks at Damon, making no attempt to push him off her. She liked this closeness between them, but she was not one who answered to threats; hell, she usually the one giving them. She lifts her fingers to Damon's hair and started tracing his hair.

"My dear Damon... I don't give out like that"

"Tell me!" Damon yells again and slams her on the car again.

Katherine snarls and pushes Damon off her. She straightens out her hair and looks at him. "Now, I'm sure we can work out an agreement"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A kiss."

"What?"

"You heard me, a kiss. I want a kiss with you in exchange for this"

Damon crosses his arm across his chest. "What's the catch?"

Katherine shakes her head. "No catch, just pure lip-locking."

Damon pauses for a moment to think about the choice he was about to make. Would he really go down that road again with her; after all the pain she has caused him.

"Tick-tock, time is running out Damon. By the way I don't think Klaus-"

"Fine! I'll do it, but not here. In the car and no exception"

Katherine shrugs. "Fine by me" She walks to the door of the car and opens it. "Hurry Damon, Elena's life depends on this." She gets in the car and sits in the passengers seat.

Damon snarled under his breath and walked to the car. He sat in it and gave Katherine a dirty look, from which she just ignored and rolled her eyes.

"Lets get this thing over with" Damon says.

"Whatever" Katherine grabs Damon by the neck and pulls him into her. She locks lips with him and starts kissing him. He kisses back but with only the thought of Elena kissing him back. Katherine pulls him closer to her and deepens the kiss. As Katherine got deeper into the kiss, Damon started pulling away. He jerks his head away from her and looks at her.

"Necklace, now!"

Katherine rolls her eyes. "You're too late anyway" She hands him the necklace and watches as he disappears from her sight.

* * *

><p>Klaus dragged Elena through the school cafeteria and stood her in the middle. Elena looked around to see Rebekah and Stefan standing in front of her. She almost made a smile at Stefan, but noticed that his head was down.<p>

"Stefan!"

Klaus's voice startles Elena as it echos through the empty cafeteria. His hand made her jump even more as she felt them on her neck.

"Would you like a drink from the dopplegangers neck" He asks exposing Elena's neck. "I know I do, but.." He starts ruming through Elena's hair. "Former lovers are such a delight to see."

"Can't we just kill her and get this over with?" Rebekah asks clearly impatient.

"Oh no my dear Rebekah. We have to be patient. In fact let's put a clock on it, shall we?"

"What does a clock have to do with this?" Stefan asks.

Klaus smirks. "You see it's very simple: when that clock counts down you have to drink from her. If you don't, I'll kill her in front of you, then kill you just as badly, and you don't want me to do that." He turns to Rebekah. "You will go and try to stop any of Elena's friend. I'll take care of a pesty little pest." And with that he speeds off with Rebekah out of the cafeteria, leaving Stefan and Elena alone.

Elena gulped and looked at the clock that was at 8:37 and counting. She looks at Stefan and is startled when he throws the cafeteria table crashing in the wall.

"I told you to stop following me" He says in anger. "Now you have and doomed yourself."

Elena shakes her head. "I stopped following a week ago. I didn't do this"

Stefan growls and looks at Elena. "Whatever Elena! Whether it was me or you, I still have to do this. You see when that clock ticks down I have to feed on you... and I'm not going to be able to stop."

"But I can help you Stefan, you don't have to do this..."

"How are you going to help me!" He screams at her. "Huh, Elena, how?"

"We'll find a way somehow"

Stefan shakes his head. "No their is no way to get out of this. I'll just have to do it, because I know Klaus will do it far more than worse." Stefan looks at clock who was 6:21 and counting. "I'm sorry about this Elena" He throws his vamp face on and snarls at her. She moves back slowly and carefully as he marches towards her.

He growls at her and speeds towards her, as she screams a piercing scream.

* * *

><p><em>AHHHHHH<em>! Damon heard through his ears as he walked in the parking lot of the school. He heard that scream before. It was familiar. Suddenly he realizes who that screams belongs.

"Elena!" He yells and speeds into the school. As he was about to enter, he was stopped by Klaus.

"Oh I don't think there will be any saving tonight"

Damon growls. "Move out of my way or suffer the consequence."

Klaus chuckles. "Really? What are you going to do?" He asks and pushes Damon away with his hand. Damon stumbles backwards but keeps his feet. "Come on tough guy, bring it." He tries pushing Damon away again, but he grabs his arm and sinks his fangs into it. Klaus growls and punches Damon away from him. He charges at him, but Damon moves out of the way and sends him crashing into a bush. Damon quickly breaks off a tree branch, speeds in front of Klaus, and sticks it in his neck.

He quickly sticks two more branches in his neck, then speeds into the hospital.

Damon quickly located where the scream was and ran into it. He saw Elena standing in place with Stefan drinking from her. He snarls and charges at Stefan, sending him crashing into the wall.

As Stefan's fang released Elena's neck, she fell to her knees feeling faintly. She grabs her neck and softly calls, "Damon"

He doesn't hear her as he tackled Stefan again. Damon grabs Stefan by the neck and held him up on the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon snarls at him.

"Klaus..." Stefan starts but can't finish.

"I don't freaking care if Klaus was compelling you. You do not ever do that. Now if I ever see you near Elena again, I won't hesitate to cut your head off." He gives one more snarl before speeding to the vending machine and crashing Stefan into it.

"Damon..." Elena says faintly again, trying to contact him.

He finally hears her and speeds next to her. He kneels down and touches her neck.

"You okay?"

Elena slowly shakes her head.

"I'll get you out of here" He says before picking her up and carrying her bridal style. She rested her head on his shoulder as he sped off into the dark.

* * *

><p>Damon stopped in front of what looked like an abandment house, in the middle of the night.<p>

"We'll be safe here for the night; Klaus can't come in and no one will suspect it" He whispers to Elena as he carried her into the house. The house might have looked wrecked from the outside, but inside it was beautiful. Damon speeds upstairs with her and goes in a bedroom down the hall. It was the big room with the big King sizes mattress.

Damon slowly set her down on the mattress. He kneels down on the floor so he was almost face to face with her on the bed. He bites his arm and puts it near Elena's mouth.

"Your choice; I'm not going to force you" He says.

Elena slowly looks at him in the eye. "Thank you" She takes the arm and starts drinking his blood. The two dark cuts started to go away, and her vison started getting back to normal. When she was done, she slowly pushed his arm away from her mouth. She puts her head on the pillow and starts to sniffle.

"Elena..." Damon said his heart breaking for her. He starts tracing her face, in hopes that she would not cry. "Don't feel bad or scared. Stefan was compelled to do it; you know he would never do it" He lies for Stefan, making sure their relationship was okay. He knew Elena would never fogive Stefan, if she knew he did at a free will.

"Even if he was compelled, that doesn't make my life easier. Damon, Klaus knows I'm alive, and he will stop at nothing to kill me again to have his hybrid babies."

"Well if he is never stopping to kill you, I'll never stop to protect you." He stops tracing her face and rest his hand on her arm. "Elena I am going to be there for you. Even if I die in the process, I'll still make sure I take Klaus with me. I will never stop."

Elena looks in his eyes. His words were so full of honesty that it made her feel a little less scared. She knew that they would not stand a chance before Klaus, but it didn't hurt to have a little hope..

"Okay, Damon. Thank you"

"You're welcome." He gets up and walkes to the front door of the room. "I'll let you have a goodnight rest" He was about to leave, when his name stopped him.

"Damon wait!" Elena calls after him. "Don't go, stay with me please"

"Okay"

Damon walks to the other side of the bed and lies down. He wraps his arm around Elena waist slowly. When he felt her arm move, he thought that was signal to take the arm off, and tried to take it off, but Elena stopped him. She takes his arm and pulls it closer to her.

"It's okay Damon" She says softly.

"Thank you" He whispers at her. He slowly leans in and kisses the back of her head. "Goodnight Elena. I promise you I will always be by your side; life or death."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
